Kusu
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Gender = Female |Race = Angel |Address = Whis' Planet (formerly) |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |FamConnect = Grand Minister (father) Awamo (younger brother)The Super Soldiers Gather! (volume) Image Sour (younger brother) Camparri (younger brother) Cognac (younger brother) Cukatail (younger sibling) Vados (younger sister) Whis (younger brother) Korn (younger brother)Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate! Mojito (younger brother) Marcarita (younger sister) Martinu (younger sister) Merus (younger brother) }} is the Angel of Universe 10 and the attendant, and martial arts teacher of Rumsshi. She is the oldest child of the Grand Minister. Appearance Kusu is a short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair, just like the other Angels although she wears it as a single braided side pigtail and her hair combed in the 80/20 ratio. She carries her Angel Attendant's Staff in her right hand. Like the rest of angels, she has a large light blue halo around her neck. Her attire consists of purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash. Personality Kusu is known to always advise both Gowasu and Rumush on the difference between good and evil. However, watching clashes between good and evil gets her blood racing. She is fascinated by sharpness of muscles of members of the Team Universe 10. She appears to have a flamboyant and rather showy attitude, as seen when she introduces the fighters of Universe 10 in a manner similar to a game-show hostess, revealing a more excitable lighthearted side. Though despite her size and appearance, she is actually the oldest of the family of angels despite her seeming to be more interested in dancing. She is explicitly shown to be the most emotional of her species, having fun quite easily by the company of her fellow deities, as well as mortals, and is visibly upset at even what is trivial for her fellow Angels, such as the defeat of her subordinates at the Tournament of Power, being clearly frustrated and having her mood dampened by the defeats of at least the last three of the Universe 10 warriors: Zircor, Rubalt, and Obni. In direct contrast to Mojito, who was nonchalant and even smiling regarding the destruction of his universe and its gods, after Universe 10 was erased from the Tournament of Power, Kusu quietly mourned the erasure of her superiors, subordinates, and home; showing that she respected, cared about, and was emotionally attached to her gods, mortals, and Universe despite her own life being spared; displaying sadness and grief, something which no other Angel has been shown to have. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Due to the death of Rumush, Kusu was rendered inactive. However, this was undone when Zamasu was destroyed by Beerus after the rogue Core Person's actions had been exposed to Gowasu by Goku, Shin, Beerus, and Whis. Universe Survival Saga Kusu is seen alongside Rumsshi and Gowasu at the Zeno Expo. She later used her staff, so Rumush could communicate with the other Gods of Destruction without Beerus. A few hours before the Tournament of Power, Kusu introduces Gowasu to Mulithim and the rest of the warriors for Team Universe 10, and was later seen dancing with Murichim and his companions for Gowasu's video, who expected it to get a lot of views on GodTube. Unlike Mojito of Universe 9, Kusu is visibly saddened when Universe 10 gets erased, uttering Rumush's name in mourning right afterwards. In the English dub, she even bid her God of Destruction farewell right after his erasure. Kusu continued to watch silently from her seat until only Universe 7 and Universe 11 remained. Afterwards, the Grand Minister condensed the stands, forcing Kusu closer to Team Universe 11 and the Universe 12 deities. Power Being Rumsshi's martial arts teacher, it can be assumed Kusu is stronger than him, making her the strongest being in Universe 10. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Healing' – The ability to heal from even the most grievous wounds. She uses it to heal Rumush in the manga after the Zeno Expo ends. *'Immortality' - As an Angel, Kusu can only be killed if she is "eradicated" - which will only occur if she violates the Angel laws."Merus's True Identity" Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Like all of the other fellow angel attendants, Kusu is shown to have a staff which allows her to peer into other universes, teleport items at will, and several other very handy features. Voice Actors *Japanese: '''Hiromi Konno' *Funimation dub: Brittney Karbowski *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mariana Evangelista, Agatha Paulita (DBS ep. 103) **Portuguese dub: Joana Castro *Latin American Spanish dub: Liliana Barba *Italian dub: Giulia Maniglio *Polish dub: Julia Łukowiak Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Kusu's name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Kusu's name is a pun on the alcoholic drink: Kuusuu, aged Awamori. *In the cards revealing each angel's name and personality, Kusu's profile depicts her without a halo. *Apart from the Grand Minister, Kusu is the shortest angel to have appeared. *Despite Kusu's child-like appearance and personality, she is the oldest of the Grand Minister's children. *She is the first Angel to show care for the lives of others and love for her universe, in contrast to her family. *She is unnamed in the anime. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Cus Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings